


Mai Stai

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [14]
Category: Carla's Dreams, Mai Stai - Carla's Dreams (Song), Men's Football RPF
Genre: Avocat, Carla’s Dreams, Divorce, Football, M/M, OS Song, Semaine des clubs, Soccer, Spanish National Team, Translation Available, amour, madrid, real madrid - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Sergio était effondré, par terre sur ses genoux, les larmes coulants sur ses joues rouges. Il venait de recevoir une lettre, une lettre de divorce.





	Mai Stai

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Stay a while](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925247) by [Erwan_O_Dannan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan)



> [Traduction en anglais / English Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925247)

**E adevarat**  
 **că înțelegi ce ai avut**  
 **atunci când pierzi.**  
 **E adevarat**  
 **că poți să crezi numai atunci**  
 **când poți să vezi.**  
 **E adevarat**  
 **că de la dragoste la ură**  
 **e decât un pas.**  
 **E adevarat**  
 **pentru că știu că nu e doar un pas**  
 **mi-a mai rămas...**  
( _C'est vrai_  
 _que tu comprends ce que tu as eu_  
 _seulement lorsque tu le perds._  
 _C'est vrai_  
 _que tu peux croire en quelque chose_  
 _seulement lorsque tu peux le voir._  
 _C'est vrai_  
 _que de l'amour à la haine_  
 _il n'y a qu'un pas._  
 _C'est vrai_  
 _parce que je sais qu'il ne me reste_  
 _même plus un pas_...)

Sergio était effondré, par terre sur ses genoux, les larmes coulants sur ses joues rouges. Il venait de recevoir une lettre, une lettre de divorce. Lui et Cris', maris depuis tant d'années, tous ses instants de bonheur avec Junior et son frère, les moments d'amour que lui et le Portugais avaient partagés. Maintenant qu'il allait tout perdre, il se rendait compte que ces moments étaient plus importants que les disputes et crises de jalousies, maintenant qu'il n'allait plus rien avoir.

Il culpabilisait, beaucoup, même si ses amis lui disaient que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il ne les avait pas crus lorsqu'ils lui ont dit que son mari le trompait. Après tout, il était, et est toujours, fou amoureux de l'attaquant, lui pardonnant tout, et se faisant aussi pardonner ses jalousies.

Seulement, un jour il voulut vraiment savoir. Sergio fit semblant de partir chez sa mère pour quelques jours, et il resta devant sa maison, attendant quelque chose. Le soir, il vit qu'une femme au corps de mannequin passé sous chirurgie plastique entra dans sa demeure. Le défenseur attendit une heure, avant d'entrer lui aussi. Il entendit des gémissements venir de l'étage, et son cœur se brisa lorsqu'il vit que la femme couchait bel et bien avec Cristiano. Il n'avait attendu que l'un d'entre eux parlent qu'il avait déjà claqué plusieurs portes, et partit loin de Madrid.

Ramos sécha ses larmes, et il sentit la haine aux portes de son cœur. Il aimait toujours le Portugais, mais ce qu'il avait subi n'était pas une preuve d'amour. C'était de la trahison, pure et dure. Il se leva, prit son téléphone, et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait bien.

« Marcelo ? Je veux tuer ce fils de pute. »

**Și dacă totuși ai să pleci**  
 **Îți doresc să ai dreptate.**  
 **Și să nu plângi când ai să vezi**  
 **Nu poți iubi pe jumătate.**  
( _Et si malgré tout tu dois partir,_  
 _Je te souhaite d'avoir raison._  
 _Et de ne pas pleurer quand tu verras_  
 _Que tu ne peux pas aimer à moitié_.)

Le lendemain, Sergio était dans le bureau de son avocat. Ils planifiaient comment ils allaient essayé de récupérer les propriétés communes sur Madrid. Ils espéraient que l'autre partie allait accepter, et c'est pour cela que l'avocat envoya la demande à son confrère d'Italie.

Le soir, le joueur de football trouva dans sa boîte au lettre une note, portant l'écriture de son ex.

« Mon amour,

S'il te plaît, ne faisons pas une erreur. Je n'aurais dû envoyer cette lettre. Ce qui est arrivée avec Georgina n'arrivera plus, je te le promet.

Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, reviens à moi ! »

Sergio vit rouge, et chiffonna la feuille, la transformant en une boule de papier compact. Il contacta son avocat, et il découvrit que ce n'était qu'une ruse pour le distraire du fait que son mari voulait garder les propriétés, toutes les propriétés

**Mai stai doar o clipă**  
 **Mai stai.**  
 **Oricare-ar fi ora**  
 **Cu inimi pe mono.**  
 **Mai stai doar o clipă**  
 **Mai stai.**  
 **Oricare-ar fi ora**  
 **Cu inimi pe mono, departe de lume.**  
( _Reste encore, juste un instant_  
 _Reste encore._  
 _Quelle que soit l'heure_  
 _Avec les coeurs unis._  
 _Reste encore, juste un instant_  
 _Reste encore._  
 _Quelle que soit l'heure_  
 _Avec les coeurs unis, loin du monde_.)

Pourtant, Cristiano vint le voir ce soir-là. Sergio ne sût pourquoi il ouvrit la porte, mais il savais très bien que le Portugais allait repartir le lendemain matin. Alors il le poussa directement dans la chambre conjugale, inutilisé depuis qu'il avait découvert la tromperie. Le défenseur prit le contrôle, et de nouveau, leurs cœurs battaient à l'unissons, loin de tout et du monde.

Et puis après l'acte, Ramos tint fermement l'attaquant contre lui, lui murmurant :

« Reste... »

**E adevărat**  
 **că ce e azi se vede mult mai clar**  
 **a doua zi.**  
 **E adevărat**  
 **că mâine tot ce este-acum în mine**  
 **nu vei mai găsi.**  
 **E adevărat**  
 **că transformăm iubirea-n ură**  
 **mult prea simplu și ușor.**  
 **E adevărat**  
 **o știi și tu, ți-am zis de mii de ori,**  
 **ți-am zis de mii de ori.**  
( _C'est vrai_  
 _que le présent se voit plus clairement_  
 _le lendemain._  
 _C'est vrai_  
 _que demain, tu ne retrouveras plus_  
 _ce qu'il y a au fond de moi aujourd'hui._  
 _C'est vrai_  
 _qu'on transforme l'amour en haine_  
 _beaucoup trop facilement._  
 _C'est vrai_  
 _tu le sais aussi, je te l'ai dit des milliers de fois,_  
 _je te l'ai dit des milliers de fois_.)

Et puis le lendemain matin, Sergio comprit. Il avait couché avec Cristiano, et ce dernier allait pouvoir utiliser ça contre lui. Comment pourrait-il continuer de vivre si le juge ne lui accordait pas sa propre maison ?

L'amour qu'il lui avait porté hier s'était totalement évanoui, entièrement. Il fut remplacé par de la haine. Celle qui restait près de son cœur, sans pour au tant en faire partie, venait de l'inonder. L'ex-joueur du Réal Madrid voulait le ruiner ? Et bien, il n'était pas le seul à savoir jouer sale, et ça, Cristiano le sait très bien.

**Și dacă totuși ai să pleci**  
 **Îți doresc să ai dreptate.**  
 **Și să nu plângi când ai să vezi**  
 **Nu poți iubi pe jumătate.**  
( _Et si malgré tout tu dois partir,_  
 _Je te souhaite d'avoir raison._  
 _Et de na pas pleurer quand tu verras_  
 _que tu ne peux pas aimer à moitié_.)

Le soir, Sergio reçu une autre lettre. Elle contenait une déclaration d'amour merveilleusement bien écrite. Mais le footballeur choisit de répondre, rudement.

« Cristiano,

Tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler « amour » dès lors que tu as choisi de me tromper avec cette mannequin. Tu m'as trompé, brisant mon cœur et ma confiance. Ce qu'il s'est passé hier n'arrivera plus. Je te déteste hait maintenant, et je vais tout faire pour garder les propriétés. J'aurais bien aussi gardé Junior et son frère, tu sais, pour les conserver d'un monstre comme toi, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils devraient devenir des armes dans cette bataille.

Ne viens pas pleurer ou je ne sais quoi ce soir, ou un autre, je ne t'ouvrirais plus. Tu as merdé, Cristiano, en voulant avoir une double vie.

Tu as voulu joué, et tu as perdu. »

**Mai stai doar o clipă**  
 **Mai stai.**  
 **Oricare-ar fi ora**  
 **Cu inimi pe mono.**  
 **Mai stai doar o clipă**  
 **Mai stai.**  
 **Oricare-ar fi ora**  
 **Cu inimi pe mono, departe de lume.**  
( _Reste encore, juste un instant_  
 _Reste encore._  
 _Quelle que soit l'heure_  
 _Avec les coeurs unis._  
 _Reste encore, juste un instant_  
 _Reste encore._  
 _Quelle que soit l'heure_  
 _Avec les coeurs unis, loin du monde_.)

C'était enfin le grand jour, le tribunal allait rendre sa décision. Ils allaient enfin être divorcé, Sergio redevenant Sergio Ramos. Ils n'étaient que peu de personnes, Le stricte minimum. L'audience commença, avec l'avocat du joueur du Réal Madrid plaidant en sa faveur pour leurs revendications.

Vint le tour de celui de Cristiano, et il chercha à discréditer le mari. Il utilisa notamment la nuit que les deux joueurs avaient passé ensemble pour souligner l'instabilité mentale de Ramos.

Sergio fut aussi entendu, ainsi que le Portugais. Chacun voulait gagner, usant de différents stratagèmes pour s'attirer la sympathie du juge.

Une fois tout le monde passé, ils durent quitter la pièce. Ne se sentant pas très bien, le défenseur partit aux toilettes, mais ne vit pas que Cristiano l'avait suivi.

« Je... » commença Ronaldo une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

Seulement, il n'eut le temps de continuer de parler, car Ramos s'était jeté sur lui, le plaquant contre un mur. Il ne savait s'il devait lui coller son poing dans sa gueule, ou l'embrasser. Toujours en le tenant, il alla verrouiller la porte, et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il n'y avait rien de bon dans ce baiser, seulement de la haine et de la douleur. On dit que le sexe avec des sentiments est le meilleure, mais cette partie de jambes en l'air fut l'une des meilleures de leur vie.

**Umeri ce purtau peste ei, peste ei**  
 **Mult mai mult decât se poate.**  
 **Umeri pentru care pentru ei, despre ei**  
 **S-a mai scris, dar nu sau făcut fapte**  
 **Umeri ce purtau peste ei, peste ei**  
 **Mult mai mult decât se poate.**  
 **Umeri pentru care pentru ei, despre ei**  
 **S-a mai scris, dar fara fapte**  
( _Des épaules qui portaient sur elles, sur elles_  
 _Bien plus que ce qu'elles pouvaient supporter_  
 _Des épaules pour qui pour elles et à propos de qui_  
 _on a écrit , mais sana faire de faits._  
 _Des épaules qui portaient sur elles, sur elles_  
 _Bien plus que ce qu'elles pouvaient supporter_  
 _Des épaules pour qui pour elles et à propos de qui_  
 _on a écrit , mais sans faits_.)

Sergio se trouvait dans son lit, seul, comme depuis des semaines. Il avait gagné ses propriétés en Espagne, mais Cristiano avait gardé les enfants. Bien que le madrista était aussi leur père, il ne les avait plus qu'un week-end sur deux, lorsqu'il n'avait pas match.

La saison du Réal avait commencé, et ils partaient sur un mauvais pied, avec une échoppe déstabilisée après le départ de Ronaldo. Il essayait de tenir son échoppe à flots, mais s'était difficile pour un seul homme.

Il s'était aussi rapproché d'un ancien co-équipier, Gérard Piqué. Lui aussi avait divorcé, et honnêtement, le culé lui manquait, même s'il préférerait mourir que de l'admettre. De fil en aiguille, Sergio passait de plus en plus de temps avec lui, réussissant à oublier Cristiano, et se reconstruisant avec lui.

**Mai stai doar o clipă**  
 **Mai stai.**  
 **Oricare-ar fi ora**  
 **Cu inimi pe mono**  
 **Mai stai doar o clipă**  
 **Mai stai...**  
 **Oricare-ar fi ora**  
 **Cu inimi pe mono, departe de lume.**  
 **Mai stai doar o clipă**  
 **Mai stai...**  
 **Oricare-ar fi ora**  
 **Cu inimi pe mono**  
 **Mai stai doar o clipă**  
 **Mai stai...**  
 **Oricare-ar fi ora**  
 **Cu inimi pe mono, departe de lume.**  
( _Reste encore, juste un instant_  
 _Reste encore._  
 _Quelle que soit l'heure_  
 _Avec les coeurs unis_  
 _Reste encore, juste un instant_  
 _Reste encore._  
 _Quelle que soit l'heure_  
 _Avec les coeurs unis, loin du monde_  
 _Reste encore, juste un instant_  
 _Reste encore._  
 _Quelle que soit l'heure_  
 _Avec les coeurs unis_  
 _Reste encore, juste un instant_  
 _Reste encore._  
 _Quelle que soit l'heure_  
 _Avec les coeurs unis, loin du monde._ )

Un soir, les deux amis décidèrent de sortir. Ils prirent des sandwichs, et décidèrent de se retrouver à un point entre Madrid et Barcelone. C'était une petite colline, au milieu des champs, sans aucune pollution lumineuse. Ils s'installèrent sur une couverture, et se mirent à observer les étoiles. On les voyait exceptionnellement bien, et ils étaient tous deux émerveillés.

Lentement, Gérard se rapprocha de Sergio, jusqu'à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Naturellement, le madrilène se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

Aucun des deux ne voulaient que l'autre parte, mais plus rester encore ici, au calme, regarder le plus beau spectacle du monde ensemble.

℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà, s’est fini ! J’ai adoré faire ce challenge, et j’espère que j’ai inspiré d’autre à le rejoindre, ici ou sur Wattpad.  
> Si non, n’hésitez pas à voter ou commenter ! Et aussi à écouter du Carla’s Dreams, ils chantent en roumain, anglais et russe ^^


End file.
